Drilling rig systems are deployed worldwide, and sometimes the drilling rig systems are deployed in environmentally sensitive locations. Generally, drilling rigs are concerned with potential pollutants that include i) effluent water that can be contaminated with oily substances, ii) formation waters that are produced alone with crude oil and iii) gaseous emissions. Thus, steps are generally taken to minimize and/or treat effluents, drill waste, air pollution, etc.